Can't Fight This Feeling
by starsallaround
Summary: When Blair got nothing left, She still has Dan. post 5x04
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I just want to spread my imagination on Dair. They just brings out the best in me. ENJOY. **

**cooments and reviews are highly appreciated. **

After learning that Blair's pregnant, dan can't help but worry about her. It might not be his child inside her belly, but he knows for sure that sooner or later her heart will be broken again. he could still remember the night he secretly went inside Blair's room and searched for the result of the child's paternity test. _CHARLES BAS_S it says, but when blair saw chuck ditching a dog on the streets, she got scared that fatherhood is not on chuck's wishes. She lied and told louis that it was his, since she was about to marry him anyway.

Soon, he and blair became non-friends again after his book got published and became one of the bestselling books in Manhattan. He tried talking to her but all he got were slammed doors, voicemail and a slap.

It was weeks before blair finally let him in again when she got no one else to talk to.

"I know this looks like I come here in brooklyn whenever I got nowhere else to go, you may think that I'm just using you...I don't care what you think" her eyes staring at her hands. She seems bothered by something and he knows what she needed is a friend to talk to.

"what happened?" he asks. "that's it?" her eyes now fixed with his. She looks confused . "no youre-not-allowed here speeches?"

"do you want me to make a speech like that?" he went closer to her and held her hand. "I told you before that when you're starting to lose everything, you'll still have me" he smiled and the end of his sentence and she smiled back. god how he misses her smiles and her laughs.

"I need a friend" she lowered her head and walk towards the couch. "Can I sit?"

"Consider the loft your second home, feel free" he smiled. he turned back and went to the kitchen and poured some coffee on his mug. "Want some coffee while we chat, waldorf?"

"Thanks but it's bad for the baby" she put ther hands on top of her stomach and held it in circular motions. "louis is becoming distant this past few days" she continued.

"is it because of the book?" he sat next to blair and held her hand "I didn't mean it blair. I'm really sorry"

she gave him a weak smile and started "I don't think it's about your book anymore. I just don't know what it is"

"Is it about who the father is?" blair's eyes widened and was about to say something but dan interrupted her "I know. You don't have to hide it from me that it's chucks" tears suddenly fall from blairs eyes and sobbe

"how did you know? I tried my best to hide it from anyone. No one was supposed to know"

"I saw the results. I'm sorry if I did that, I'm just worried about you so much"

"You're worried? Why?" she asked. He wanted to tell her because he liked her but he can't. He knew that will just add her burden and all she needed right now is a friend.

"Because you're my friend" those are the only words he could say. she leans to his shoulders and cried for hours. all he did was brush her hair and hug her.

The next few days. blair consistently spends time at the loft. Louis is back at monaco to finish certain details about their wedding and left blair alone in ues. She needed to finish her internship before the wedding.

"Humphrey, want to watch, I got two free tickets on phatoms broadway" blair smiled. she's holding the tickets on her right hand waving it on dans face.

"I can't. I have an intervew tomorrow at 8, so I have to sleep early.. you know_ beauty sleep_ from your side of dictionary" he smiled. He led her to his door "You better go home, It's bad for you to stay out late"

"Your so caring humphrey. Sometimes I'm confused why Serena always chooses to let you go." she gave weak smile. With those words, dan's heart started to pump fast. It will be one in a million chances that blair herself will say those words to him. he just stared and blushed infront of her.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked. her eyebrows crooked and comfused.

"Well no! I should have recorded what you just said for blackmail you know. that's kinda unlikd blair waldorf." he manage to spit out. he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her softly out the loft "go on princess. It's getting late" Blair turned back to him, hands on her waist and pouted her lips

" Come on humphrey, have a date with me." she said "this will be the last. louis will be back tomorrow night and I won't have time anymore"

"did you just said DATE? like a date date?" he devilishly asked. he wanted her to say yes, he wanted her to tell him that he still got a chance.  
>blair's eyes moved from left to right avoiding dan's gaze. then she stamerred<p>

"It's a friendly date cabbage patch! Don't think highly about yourself," she grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the loft

"Come on it's going to start in an hour"

Slightly hurt dan pointed out "Okay okay! I'll just get my jacket, you surely want to date me waldorf"

The night went completely normal, they exchange hurtful words, laughed, teased each other with some awkward stolen glances from each other. Dan walked her home and left with a smile and wave.

When she smiled back and shouted "Goodnight daniel. thank you and i mean it" that's when dan realize that this is really their last date. In a month time she will be married and leave manhattan. He wanted to tell her he liked her, he wanted to kiss her and tell her not to marry the prince, but he knew that when he did that, he will completely lose blair, she only needed him as a friend... a friend nothing more.

He spent his week signing books from one bookstore to another, glancing to his phone every now and then looking for news about blair and her prince. He would text her occasionally and she will reply simple and short messages. His book got well known and Serena asked him for the movie rights of the book, as for friendship sake he obliged and agreed.

"I know i overreacted when I read this book but I guess I have to accept that dylan hunter really sees the bad side of me while dan humphrey sees the good side of me right?" serena told him while they walk at the streets of manhattan drinking coffee. They're heading towards Serena's office to meet with her boss about the soon and upcoming inside movie.

"Does blair know that this book's gonna be a movie soon?" dan asked serena. he wanted to make sure that it's going to be okay with her before he completely signs the contract.

"I thought you two are now friends? I thought you told her that's why I didn't brought it up to her anymore" she answered. She looked at him curiously "Want to ask her first before we head to the office?"

"yeah. I think i'll do that, most of the parts of the book was about her that's why I think I owe her permission" he took his phone from his pocket and was about to dial blair's number when his phone rang. **BLAIR calling...**  
>"waldorf, youre just in time i need to ask you something" he pointed out immediately.<p>

"Dan, come over, please I need you!" he could hear that she's scared of something, She's panting and crying.

"hey what's wrong?" he moved away from serena to avoid her listening to their conversation.

"louis knows. louis knows." blair keeps saying those words over and over.

"Blair calm down, he knows what?" but blair keeps repeating those words to him, crying "for heavens sake blair what does he know?"

"chuck. baby." she utterred. With those two words, Dan's eyes widened and walked to call a cab.

"where are you? I'm coming"

"penthouse, please save me." she pleaded. he hunged up the phone and ran after a cab when serena shouted

"Dan hey! Where are you going? we have a meeting!"

"I can't! I have an emergency. reschedule it will you" he shouted back and opened the door.

Serena ran after him and knocked at the cabs window. "what the hell happened?" she looked so pissed.

"Can't explain, just cancel it and I'll call you" he told he cab driver where to go and asked him to drive faster. this is the first time he got so scared. It was unusual for blair to ask him to save her, that means she has lost everything. He reached the penthouse after 15 mins and rode the elevator. As he reached blairs home, he saw scattered broken pieces of vases and could hear louis shouting.

"Open the door blair!"

"what's happening?" dan rushed upstairs and saw louis knocking at blairs door furiously

"What are you doing here? Did she call you? Are you the baby's father?" louis grabbed his collar and pushed him to the wall. Dan shoved louis hand off him and shouted

"what the hell are you talking about? She called me asking for help because I'm her friend, and I'm not the father, you are"

"Lies!" louis shouted he turned back and threw another vase at the floor.

" I went to a hospital at monaco and got my annual check up, there I learned that I can't bear a child, so it's either the doctor was wrong or blair cheated on me!" he went back knocking on blair's door.

"Open this god damn door or I'll bring it down!" he shouted again. His eyes full of anger and Dan could sense that he's ready to kill anyone. He pulled louis away from the door but without warning, louis fist shot right to his face. He fell and louis kept punching him keeping him down.

"You knew didn't you!" he threw another punch again. No matter how hard dan tried to fight back, he can't cause the beating keeps coming in. Then blair's door flew open and she stared right at dan, whose face now full of blood.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" she pushed louis away and help dan get up "are you okay? I'm sorry, this shouldn't have happened" she turned to Louis, wipes her tears and shouted "Dan knows nothing, I called him because he's my bestfriend, let him go, put your anger to me instead" she looked at dan and grabbed his arms pushing him towards the stairs "Go humphrey, just go."

"No!" dan turned to her, he went in between blair and louis and turned to the prince "She doesn't deserve you. You're worst than chuck, atleast chuck accepts defeat and let her go without a fight. I knew everything, and thank goodness you're not the child's father for he might just turn to someone like you, a man who can't stand on his own feet and fight for the girl he loves against his mother!" he shotted, after his sentence, louis fist shot to his face one more time. He was pushed to the wall and was about to be punched one more time, when blair pulled louis away from him but hr shoved her off and pushed her to the floor. Dan punched louis and pushed him to the floor wanting to punch again when blair shouted

"oh my! Dan help! dan!" he looked at poor blair who was now sitting on he floor, hands full of blood, he saw her dress full of blood.

"Blair you're bleeding, you're baby, we need to get you to the hospital" he fastly went to blairs side and carried her

"You better wish nothing bad happens to her or I'll kill you louis, gk back to your palance and don't evrr come back!" dan finished. He ran as fast as he could downstairs, carrying the exhausted lady. " hang in there waldorf, I'm going to save you"

She weakly smiled and touches his face, "I'll still have you right?" then her eyes closed and she lost consciousnes.

"You'll always have me blair, wake up!" he called a cab and told he driver to hurry to the hospital. "you'll never lose me blair,." he hugged her and didn't let go the whole ride.

**THANK YOU FOR READING. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. highly appreciated it. Hope you'll like it too.**

* * *

><p>Blair woke up at the hospital, her eyes wander at the ceiling then to the man beside her, holding her hand. It was Dan. She tried to reach him with her right hand but he suddenly woke up, she retrieve her hand playing dumb, he saw blair and immediately stood up,<p>

"hey waldorf, feeling okay? you hurt somewhere?" the lady just shook her head.

"I'll call the nurse okay?" blair just gave him a weak smile and he head out of the room.

After a minute, he was accompanied by a nurse, a doctor, serena, her mom and chuck.

"We met dan at the hallway saying you're awake" Serena started. She went near the lady in bed and sat beside her and strokes her hair.

"are you okay B?" she asked. the nurse and doctor checked for her vital signs and when they saw that it's normal, they nod at her and walked near eleonor, she whispered something to them and the three of them left the room. Blair eyed them suspiciously, but knowing her mother who was always secretive, she remove ideas from her head. She shifted her focus to the blonde beside her and answered her previous question;

"Yeah! thanks S," Blair's eyes then looked at chuck and asked"Why are you here chuck?" then she looks at dan waiting for an answer. the man went near her looking defeated "I told them."

Blair's eyes widen and tried to sit. Hurriedly, dan helped her get up "Get your hands off me humphrey!" she furiously shouted and shoved dan's hands. "traitor" she mumbled.

"You don't need to be here bass, I could take care of this baby" putting her hands to her stomach.

"B about your baby... you have to know something" Serena then interrupted. Blair turned her gaze to the blonde beside her, she knew there was something wrong, in her heart she felt something missing.

She was waiting for her answer when someone uttered; "It's gone" It was chuck who finally said it. There were tears in eyes, only few reasons could make chuck bass cry, and blair certainly knew that he was not fooling around.

"What do you mean gone?" the brunette asked him but all he could do was cry. He sat at the nearest chair with his left hand covering his face. "Dan?" asked the brunette pleading for answers.

"You bled too much blair, the doctor can't save you unless we get the baby out. he gave me no choice. The baby was already dying inside of you and it's killing you too." he answered her, eyes fixed and pleading for forgiveness. he knew what he did was something that blair couldn't forgive, he had done so many things to hurt her and he knew this is the worst.

"i-it's gone? he died?" blair burst into tears and hugged the man on her left, dan was shocked that it was him that she seeked comfort with, not the serena, not her mom and not even the guy he knew she loved. "I lost him before I could even name him, I never had the chance to know if it's a boy or a girl" she sobbed. "I even had him enrolled early on Constance" she continued sobbing, Dan could only pat her back and hug her on return.

"You better rest darling, you have experience too much." Eleonor started as she entered the room seeing the poor blair. She went near the crying lady and pull her into a hug. "It's not your fault. everything happens for a reason, you may not be a mother today, but I know you will be a good one in the future." Blair looked at her mother and smiled.

"Thank you mother." She hugged her then when they let go, Blair looked at serena then to dan, "I want to speak to chuck alone, will that be alright?" "yes B!" serena answered. She looked at dan signaling to get out. Soon her mother and her bestfriends left the room, leaving her with the man she loved... or she guest, she once loved.

"Chuck..." She didn't know what to say, she knew in her heart that he must have hated her for killing his child.  
>"I'm sorry Blair" the man started, he's looking right exactly at her and walked towards her direction. "If I have been a good man, you don't need to lie to louis. Because of me your fairytale got ruined...our child died" He's so near her that she could feel him breathing, she rests her hand on his chest and looks at his eyes, they were teary and serious. His gaze fixed with hers, his thumb stroked the strand of her hair behind her ear. "I shouldn't have let you go" he murmured For a seconf blair thought that chuck will ask for the to get back togethet then he strarted again "but now it's too late for us to start over, I've cause you so much pain, but that doesn't mean there's no hatred inside of me for you... a part of me still thinks that you caused our baby to die and that's the reason we still can't be together"<p>

Blair nods in approval, sooner or later they would just blame each other for the death of their baby, tears fell from blair's eyes, she knew that this time, it's for real that they should just let each other go.

Chuck lift her head and wipes her tears "You'll always be the love of my life B"

"I know. . " she looked away from him ".when we meet each other next time, could we still be friends?" she's hoping him to say yes, he has always been the person who accepts her for who she was, her game partner, and the love of her life.

"We may have scars from the wounds we got from this but that doesn't mean we have to ignore that the reason we got those scars were once been our friend" he stares at her one last time, bends and his lips reached for hers one last time. "Goodbye Blair" he whispered at the end of the kiss then he breaks it and walks away.

Blair was left alone, no prince to marry and no knight to rescue her from this hell. Her mother entered the room and began "I have to go home darling, I need to make some damage control about your wedding, serena told me to tell you that her boss just called and she has to go immediately... will it be alright?" she could see her mother's sadness. Who would like to see their daughter mess with everything. Blair smiled and nods, she couldn't let her mother suffer anymore from the scandal that she caused. When Eleonor left, Blair scanned the room, no one was there, not a single flower from minions, nor from friends, she was all alone. She just lost everything. She burst into tears feeling empty, just when all her hopes are gone, someone entered her room, she looked at the door and saw the man who promised to be there when she lost everything **_DAN HUMPHREY._**

"Hey there waldorf, thought I could hang around" he grinned. He was striding proudly inside her room.

"no place to stay? you have your precious loft." she teasingly answered him. She gave him a smile and he sat next to her.

"I thought you needed a friend, but I could go if my presence was unwanted here" he suggested.

He was about to stand up when blair grabbed his hand. "Stay!" she pointed out. Her gaze away from his but he obliged. He wanted to be next to her, he wanted to make sure she's alright.

"I'm sorry about the baby" he started unable to look in her eyes "I have to save you, I promise you didn't I?" he looked at her with sincerity. Blair reached for his face, touches his cheek and weakly smiled

"Thank you humphrey..." she uttered.

"Sleep waldorf, you needed to rest. You had enough of drama today" he told her.

She obeys the brooklyn boy's command. Dan stayed up the whole night, watching over the ex-princess. He knew after this scandal she have to get up and start from the beginning, he may not be there when she first started being he queen bee of ues, but he will be this time around. He holds blair's hand and squeezes it, he laid his head beside their hands.

The next morning, Blair woke up suddenly, she looked around but no one's there then she saw dan beside her, holding her hand while sleeping, she smiled. _wait, did i just smile because of humphrey? no no no! I am blair waldorf, no smiling._  
>when she saw that dan was about to be awake, she closed her eyes and faked sleeping.<p>

When dan saw that blair was still asleep, he stood up and went outside to get some coffee, when he got back blair was already awake with a nurse beside her.

"When can I get discharge?" Blair asked the red headed nurse.

"Dr. barnes will be back this afternoon, after a few test he will be the one to discharge you" the nurse answered. The nurse turned back facing dan and seducingly smiled at him. All he did was nod and acknowledge her presence but didn't notice that the nurse was already flirting with him, his mind still wandering about blair.

"You feel alright waldorf?"

"yeah. got a little scared... I don't know what will happen if I get out of this hospital" she answered. Her eyes looking at her phone that has news from gossip girl announcing her scandal.

"Your Blair Waldorf, Queen bee of the upper east side, deceitful, mschievous, cunning, smart and beautiful. No one gets to bring a waldorf down" he announces. He grinned and grabbed the phone from blair.

"Is that a compliment?" blair laughed. "You sure know me that well humphrey"

"Well as you know, you made my highschool a living hell so I know you very well"

Blair got a little offended by his words but she knew he didn't mean to hurt her. "yes I know. . . I've hurt so many people because of my schemes and now I lost everything" she uttered with sadness.

"You still have me right" he offered. He wanted her to know that she could depend on him, no matter what, that he would stay.

"Well your my consolation prize as well as my punishment lonely boy! The heavens are truly punishing me for my bad deeds that I'm stuck with someone like you" she told him, if she told that to him 2 years ago, he might have hate her but he knew her better than that, he knew words like that are the way blair telling people that she needed them.

Without second thought dan knew what to say to her, he clutches his chest ready to get hurt by her answer

"Run away with me!" he firmly uttered.

The stuned blair just stares at him for a moment making sure that she heard it right "**what**?" she asked instantly.

"Run away with me! We could go to the hamptons," he offered.

"Uhmm... humphrey that's so bold of you but you're not my type" with her answer like that dan's hurt was once again broken but he didn't care, this is not his time, it was hers, she's more important.

"Don't think highly about yourself waldorf, this is simply a proposal way for you to get away from the scandal" he told her while still clutching his chest, it feels numb and he knew he will break soon. "You could stay there for a while, I could guard you while I write"

"I'll think about it," she responded, she doesn't know what to do, she wanted to accept his proposal but she knew that she couldn't take his life from him. Coming with her would cause him to leave his family, his job and his fame. She doesn't want to do that to the only person who cares for her.

"Go home humphrey, mother and cyrus will be here any minute, come back tomorrow" she told him. She smiled at him, he grinned and went near her.

"Think about it blair, I'll come back tomorrow after class to get my answer" he told her. He turned back and waved from behind.

The next day, dan couldn't think of anything else but blair, he was so anxious for her answer.

after class he hurriedly went to the hospital and searched for blair, when he reached her room it was empty. He turned around looking for any staff to question, then he saw the red headed nurse from yesterday.

"Hey! have you seen the patient in this room?" he asked.

The nurse annoyed by the utterance of the name again replied "She was discharge after lunch, she already went home"

"Thanks" he shouted while running outside the building and dialing blair's number but he just got in her voicemail. "waldorf, where are you? Call me alright." after the call, he raced after a cab and went to the waldorf's penthouse, he was welcomed by dorota who was sweeping the floor.

"Lonely boy what are you doing here?" she questioned with widened eyes.

"i'm looking for blair...she here?" he asked the lady who shooked her head.

"Not here? but she was discharge by the hospital right?"

"yes but she went directly to the airport for paris, she's going to spend the next few months with her father" she replied with her russian accent.

She continued sweeping the floor but finished her sentence "She left you a letter on her room" Dan feeling down went upstairs and searched for the letter, there's one for serena and one for him. He grabbed his letter, looked around and left the penthouse.

When he reached his loft, he sat on the couch and opened the letter;

_dear humphrey..._

_Sorry but my answer is no_ ("0bviously" dan thought but he continued reading) _I couldn't ask tou to leave your life to help me, I am a waldorf anyway so I don't need much help from anyone. Don't worry I'll be back in no time and you better have fixed that muppet hair of yours and as well clean your loft and change your fashion sense or else I, Blair Waldorf will bring you down._

_with love... eww no with hate,** B**_

dan laughed at the end of the letter and folded it, he grabbed his copy of the inside and slip the letter inside it. These are the two things that blair gave him, the inspiration for his book and her farewell letter. He looked at the mirror and combed his hair;

"When you get back waldorf. . . I'll wait for you" he uttered with a smile.

**THANK YOU FOR READING. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.**

**If you have twitter account you could follow me on nereegirl and I post there updates on my fanfics. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for waiting. Hope you enjoy this one**

* * *

><p>For months Dan occupied himself with his book and it's movie adaptation, he became one of the writers for vanity fair. He spends weekend with Nate watching football. He keeps himself busy to stop thinking about blair, who doesn't even called him ever since she left, it's not like it's her obligation to, but they were friends for heavens sake... well they are friends who treat each other as non-friends. He just can't admit that he misses her so much. Gossip girl flashes news about her from Paris, enjoying herself with a french guy.<p>

_Has she already moved on_? he once thought. he shook the idea from his head, he knew her better than that, Blair Waldorf doesn't fall inlove quickly.

"Hey dan" serena started at the other end of the phone "I just have to remind you about our meeting with the producers tomorrow morning"

"Oh that, yeah got it" he replied while scanning his computer with any news from blair. When he saw nothing he turned off his computer then he heard a knock at his door, "hey serena, someones at the door, call you later" he hung up and walked to the door.

He opened and saw the brunette he's been waiting for months, her long curly hair lays on her shoulders, her hand clutching her black leather bag that matches her red dress and stiletto shoes.

"b-blair?" dan stuttered. his eyes looking from her head to toe, scanning if it's real or just his hallucination.

"Surprise!" she smiled. "Can I come in?"

Dan still open mouthed, moved aside and blair entered the loft. He gathered his thoughts and hasn't remember any news from gossip girl about her return.

"When did you get back?" he curiously asked, he stood right infront of her while she scans the room.

"last night"

"but I just talked to serena on the phone, she doesn't mention it to me" he scratches his hair.

"She doesn't know, I went here first" she revealed. She now scans his bookcase looking at all his book collections.

"h-here? f-first?" he stuttered again. His heart pumps fast and he clutched his chest. "Why?" he asked.

Blair turned around facing him, her face looks dumbfounded.

"Honestly, I don't know" she let on. "I told the driver to go to serena but then at the middle of the ride I told him to go here"

"that's a surprise" that's all dan could reply to her. All these months he was preparing his speeches when she comes back but now there were no words coming out of his mouth.

"Well now that I'm here, I could go" she announced, she was walking towards the door when dan grabs her left hand.

"Stay" he ordered firmly, Blair could hear seriousness on his voice. His eyes afixed with hers trying to tell her something. Without complain, She sat at his couch and curled her legs.

"Coffee?" he offered. She stares at him and shooks her head,he sat beside her and scans the table near them searching for his dvds.

"Let's watch some movies?" he asked. She nods in agreement, he picked his copy of ever after and played it on his laptop.

"I missed you" blair murmured at the middle of the movie. Dan was stunned by her words. He looked at her and saw her dozing off.

She might be dreaming just now. he thought. He pulled her close to him, letting her sleep on his lap then he sleeps alongside with her.

It was his phone that woke Dan humphrey from his blissful sleep, he opened his eyes and scanned the room then noticed blair sleeping soundly on his lap, their hands intertwined. He uses his left hand to answer his phone in a whisper,

"hello?" he whispered.

"hey dan why are you whispering" the female on the other end asked.

"Nothing why?"

"Don't you think that you should be here by now?"

Dan's eyes widened with the horror that he just got into.

"Shit. yeah. be there." he hung up but still doesn't make a move. He brushes blair's hair behind her ears and touches her face, he smiles just knowing that she's already here and admitted that she misses him. well it kind of like admitting while dreaming.

Blair opened her eyes slowly, unfamiliar of the place she's in, then she remembers that she went to the loft last night, her eyes widen in horror that she immediately stood up not noticing that dan was just beside her.

"Good Morning waldorf" he announced with a smile. "thought you'll never wake up, my legs hurt"

She looks at him speechless, she pressed her dress, fixing its mess and brushes her hair with her bare hands.

"I'll make breakfast" dan suggested, he stood up and walked to the kitchen limping. Blair went to the counter and stares at him. "what are you staring at? I know i'm good looking" he asks.

Blair's eyebrows crooked with disgust, "urgggh, eww humphrey, just cook breakfast I'm hungry" she ordered.

Dan made waffles for both of them and they ate in silence with some stolen glances from each other. His phone kept ringing that pisses blair off, she took the phone from the other side of the counter and saw **SERENA calling...**

"S is calling" he pushed the phone to dan. She continued eating but now she's only playing with her food. are they dating again? she thought. she shooks her head and stood up. "I'm going" she announced.

"Hey, your food's not finished" he pointed at her plate.

"Not hungry anymore" she pissed. She walks out of the loft mumbling something that dan couldn't hear. He knew he got to do something, he promised himself 4 months ago that when she returns, he'll definitely date her. He ran after her and saw her calling a cab.

"Waldorf!" he shouted. She turns around and looks at him. He walks to her, he's so near that blair could feel herself shaking.

"what do you want?" she asked not looking directly at him pretending to call a cab.

"Date with me?"

"come again?" She asked dumbfounded. She never thought dan could be this bold.

"Date me. . . just once, let's try" he's shaking and scared of her answer.

"Aren't you dating Serena?" blair eyed him.

"serena? what made you think of that?"

"She's calling you early in the morning, S would never do that if you're not dating" she pressed on.

"Is that why you're suddenly pissed?" he smiled proudly.

"H-hey, why are you smiling? of course not!" she lied, "I just want to go home" she blushed.

"o-okay" he faked believing, "she's calling because we have a meeting supposedly about an hour ago with the producers..." he explained.

Blair looks at him eyeing him, then believed. "You don't have to explain that to me" she brushed off.

"Well I just want to" he declared. He grabbed her right hand and let on again "Date with me waldorf"

"we-well," she pulled her hand away from him and put it on her back, "pick me up at 8" she ordered. A cab stops infront of them and she opens the door. Before completely going she spills "it's not a date humphrey, we-were just going out"

Dan grins and waves at her. He turn his back and shouted "Yes!"

He went back to his loft and showered. He hurriedly went to his meeting with the producers that took most of his morning. Serena noticed him being distracted by something, he keeps smiling the whole time.

"Hey., I saw you back there" Serena approached him after the meeting "you keep smiling" she continued.

"oh yeah., That's nothing" he lied. "I gotta go, I still got a deadline for vanity fair"

He rushed back home, showered and thought thoroughly where he could bring blair on their first date, which is according to her a non-date.

On the Upper East Side, Blair keep on run sacking her clothes, trying everything on for her date... her non-date.

"Ms. Blair you look beautiful in every dress that you wear" dorota told her while cleaning the scattered dresses on the floor.

"I know that" she insisted. "But going outi with a humphrey, the dress should be like I'm not excited about this"

"But you are excited "

"No I'm not!" she affirmed while putting on another dress.

"Yes you are" dorota argued. "It's just 5 o clock and you're already dressing up"

"I dress up early everytime I go on a date dorota" she persisted.

"I thought this is not a date?" dorota asked grinning. She knew she just got blair cornered.

"It is not a date!" she shouted and looked at dorota wih eyes glaring. "Just go out, clean the house"

"But I already cleaned it" she insisted. Blair slowly pushed her out of her room and before slamming the door she ordered;

"Clean it again!"

At exactly 8 o clock, dan humphrey was standing infront of the waldorf's penthouse waiting for blair to come down.

Then he saw his _ex- besfriend/girlfriend_ Vanessa.

"what are doing back here?" he madly asked.

"I came to apologize dan, about the book" she pleaded. "I went to the loft but you're not there so I thought you would be with Rufus.

"Apologize? just go vanessa. I might do something bad at you if you stayed" he pressed.

"Sorry dan, I never meant to hurt you, but look what it got you, your famous!" she smiled after her sentence thinking that what she did was helpful for him.

"Yeah, thanks vanessa, but didn't you know that it hurted my friends?"

"friends?" she asked. "Do you hear yourself? You're calling those elites as friends? You hated them from the first time you met them,"

"Yes maybe from the start what I saw was what dylan hunter wrote in that book, and people change vanessa, they all did"

"No dan! Chuck's still chuck, Nate's still the playboy that he is, Serena's still the It girl that gets everything she wants and Blair's still the deceitful, cunning woman that she is, look at what he did with her fiancee. Her baby was chucks in the end. They never change dan, you're just the one who did" her eyes are now teary.

Without their knowledge, blair's listening, hiding from a post.

"yes, they may not change who they are, but they don't need to. Once i get to know each one of them, I learned that their superficial self were not the only thing there was." he began, he remembered every important detail he has with one of them.

"Chuck cares about others although he doesn't want them to notice, he will help you unconditonaly when you ask him to" he told her while remembering his days with chuck while he helped him cure his paralyzed emotions.

"Nate, although he could sleep with all the women out there, he cares about his friends and protects them with any possibilty that he can" he continued while reminded of how he told him that he was once tempted to sell gossips about them to Diana.

"Serena, she worked hard to have what she has right now, she's not the girl who gets everything that she wants"' he stops and gathered thoughts about serena and her job.

"And blair? Yes she's still deceitful, scheming, cunning woman that she has been since highschool" he disclosed. Blair clutches her chest and hurt but dan continued. "But she's the smartest woman I met. She Cares about her family and friends more than anyone else. She's beautiful, she loves classic movies, she has a little sense of humor in her but hell when she laughs? She's the prettiest woman on earth" Blair's heart pumps fast with the boy's declaration.

"You like her?" Vanessa dusgustedly asked him.

"Yes, I think so. I like her, I like everything about her, her smile, her eyes, her ways when she's scheming! oh dammit! I like her even when she's humliating me, because she's honest vanessa. She doesn't lie when she's infront of you" he declared proudly. Blair smiled from where she at, satisfied with lonely boy's admiration to her.

"You're over your head Dan, Blair Waldorf doesn't do a Humphrey" Vanessa firmly stated.

Blair walked to them and pressed on "I guess that's where you're wrong Abrams"

Dan looked at her, shocked with her presence.

"Did you hear everything? Are you eavesdropping?" he asked scaredly.

Blair ignored him and lookes straight at the woman infront, "Dan doesn't change at all, he's still the man who wanted to be one of us. But he succeeded. He got inside and learned how to lie, scheme, stab ones back" dan's lips crooked sadly, "but at the end of the day, he still ended up as our friend. Because we don't judge Vanessa."

She looked at dan and smiled "Let's go humphrey" she commanded. They walked away from Vanessa who was crying.

"And by the way... about the last thing that you said... When you're on the upper east side, Nothing's impossible" she turned her back and they completely walked away.

"What's not impossible?" dan asked her, but she ignored him again. She continued walking until she saw a familiar place.

They were on top of the Empire State when blair started talking to dan;

"This is where Chuck told me to meet him 2 years ago," she started. Dan looked confused with the sudden topic. "I came late that's why he slept with your sister, For years I regretted being late."

Dan knew where this topics going to end. He knew that she still love chuck.

But blair continued talking "But not until now that I'm grateful that I'm late,"

"why?" he asked her, he looks at her face that was staring the buildings adjacent to where their at.

"I now have you" she boldy declared. She faces him and smiled. "I heard what you told vanessa"

Dan blushed and scratched his hair "About that... I never meant you to know that way"

"So what do I Have to know?" she grins.

Without thinking of consequences, Dan pressed his lips on blairs. She was shocked about the sudden movement that left her hanging when dan break away.

"I like you Blair Waldorf" he declared. Blair, who was still shocked doesn't respond. " I've been waiting for you for months. I've liked you I think ever since we met, our fights? It made my feelings stronger and I'm just not ready to admit that all those years... but when I thought I'd lost you the night you miscarried..I told myself that You're the person I can't live without. Not Serena, Not Vanessa oh christ! not even Georgina, but you blair."

Blair does not respond to his sudden confession.

"b-blair?" he asked waving his hands on her face.

"Yo-you just kissed me humphrey" she stuttered.

"You could slap me if you want to" he suggested. "that's more you"

Blair raised her right hand ready to slap, dan closed his eyes about to accept the slap when blair faked it and pulled him into a kiss. When their lips touched, dan opened his eyes in shock, he closed it again and returned the kiss passionately.

They kissed endlessly; sweet and slow. They both doesn't want it to end but both needed to gasp some air.

After they broke their kiss, both smiled then dan pulled her into a hug.

"Were both in trouble aren't we?" he asked her.

"I think so. The world isn't ready for a waldorf-humphrey friendship, what made you think they will be ready when we date." she answered. She looked at him and touched his cheek "Are you ready for this?"

he grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his "I will be, as long as you hold my hand and never let it go" he answered her.

She smiled and nodded. this time, he pulled her into a kiss more passionate than the first, she responded enthusiasticly and followed his guide.

**Next Chapter coming up. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Sorry for the delay. I've been out of town lately. So here is the continuation of my story**

* * *

><p>Blair woke up in the morning and smelled a familiar scent beside her. She looked at the man curled beside her whose arms pulling her into a hug. She smiled knowing that what happened last night was not a dream. She sat and scanned the room,it was still like it when she first went to his room when he was still madly inlove with serena. She saw cedric the doll she adored before.<p>

The man beside here suddenly whispered "Come back to bed," he looked at his clock and continued "it's just 7 in the morning"

She smiled and jumped to bed, he hugged her and pulled her into a kiss. It was so passionate that the tense between them can't be helped. Dan could feel himself wanting for more. He continued kissing her; from passionate into wild. His tongue begged for entrance and blair's mouth accepted it. Their tongues played in unison, as his tongue continue to explore the insides of blair's mouth, but dan couldn't help it anymore that he rolled blair so that he will be on top. Blair's hands crept into Dan's hair, her fingers twisting it, pulling it as dan diverted his kisses from her lips, to her jaw line now to her neck. He kissed, licked it, searching for the spot that could make blair tumble down. He found it just behind her ear that caused blair to slightly moan in pleasure. Blair searched for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it upwards, unsuccessful on the first try, dan helped blair remove it then continued with his venture on kissing her neck then to her collarbone while she kissed his neck as well. His left hand groped and caressed her covered breast. She sat up to help dan remove her dress, as his fingers slowly loosed the straps of her dress, his lips followed the trail of her shoulders causing shivers from her spine.

Just when dan was about the undone the zipper behind her dress; his phone rang and interrupted.

He ignored but it kept on ringing, removing the intense moment that they have,

"Answer it!" Blair suggested looking unpleased. She laid in bed while dan grabbed his phone from the side drawer and answered the call;

"Dan it's Serena" said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Serena, hey, what's wrong?" he asked, he looked at blair and laid beside her, she curled and hugged him from his side.

"The producers just scheduled the script reading and they want you to read the script first to take your side, i'm coming over your place" she told him.

Dan panicked and hurriedly ended the call;

"Serena's coming!" he announced at the woman beside her.

Blair stood up immediately and fixed her dress,

"She shouldn't see me here" she pressed while putting on her shoes.

"Why?" dan asked her. "Do you like S to know this way?"

"Sooner or later we will have to tell her anyway" he let on a litte pissed. He felt that Blair wants to keep their relationship from everyone and it crushes his heart since he was so happy that he wanted to tell everyone that he finally got the chance to date the girl of his dreams.

Blair smiled at him and crawled on top of him;

"I'll tell her myself humphrey" she kissed him sweetly and stood up. "Lunch?" she asked.

"I have a meeting... I'll call you" he declared still pissed.

"Are you mad?"

"No.." he lied.

"Really?" she asked again, "I could stay" she suggested sincerely.

"You don't need to" he stood up and walked near blair, his hands on her shoulders and he kissed her slowly on her forehead.

"I'll go if you tell me why your pissed." she firmly stated.

"it's childish and you'll just laugh" he blushed.

"Try me humphrey!" she ordered now hands on her waist.

"that's what I'm pissed about" he pointed out and sat on the edge of his bed.

"what? trying me? I'm confused" she stood in front of him.

"you keep calling me humphrey!" he finally voice out. He stood up and walked out of his room, blair followed him laughing,

"That's your name, and I can't do anything about that" she Laughed.

"I know" he told her.

"you... you don't want me calling you on your last name?" she teased.

"Well, do you want me to call you waldorf even though were dating?"

"that's fine by me I call everyone by last name except serena"

"No you're not!" he let on sounding jealous. "You call Nate with Nate when you're still with him and when you started being chuck's girlfriend you called him chuck instead of bass" he turned away from her and poured coffee on his mug.

"i'm smelling jealousy!" she smiled. She went near him and hugged him from behind. "then I'll call you Dan from now on,"'she declared. He turned to her and kissed her sweetly.

"Go! Serena will be here any minute" he pointed to the door.

She left the loft smiling.

Dan went to Nate's apartment after Serena dropped off the script for the movie,

"hey!" he called out to Nate who was reading a newspaper on his couch.

"hey man, what's up?"

"I need advice" he let on. He sat at the chair adjacent to the one nate was.

"about what?"

"I'm dating someone"

"ohhhh... alright I'm good at that, carry on"

"It's Blair"

Nate stared at him and laughed. The blonde was waiting for him to admit that he's joking, but when he doesn't, he stopped laughing and became serious.

"You're not joking? You're dating blair... our blair?" he asked folding the newspaper looking interested.

"Yes,"

"Holy shit! Are you completely mad?" he shouted.

"Mad? Why?" he sounded confused.

"You and blair hated each other,youre like cats and dogs, you can't be on the same room at the same time." he pointed out.

"I know, but for the past year when juliet was scheming against us, we worked together and we clicked. We started hanging out during the holidays and we became friends"

"Yeah I know about that part, you told that to me but what I don't understand, when did you start to like her?"

"I don't know, I suppose everytime i see the different side of her I liked her but i wasn't really aware since I was Serena's worshipper"

Nate laughed and nods, "Oh yeah, that's what i remember, Does S know?"

"Not yet, Blair said she wanted to tell her herself that's why she left the loft in a hurry his morning"

"Wa-wait? Blair Waldorf stayed in your loft the whole night?"

Dan nods confused about the sudden tone of interestin nate's voice.

"Did you had sex?" nate grinned.

"No!" he defended. But when Nate keep eyeing him to tell more he let on "Well we were about to awhile ago but Serena called and we got interrupted"

Nate laughed; "I thought she spends the night?"

"She did! But nothing happened, well after we had dinner, we were watching a movie on my laptop while were on my bed, the whole time i was thinking on how to make a move" dan stood up and walked back and forth infront of nate

"She's blair remember, I got scared to make a move on her, so when I pulled all my strenghts and about to touch her she was already asleep" he continued.

Nate laughed loudly. "Man, you're a mess!" he pressed on dan.

"I know..." he answered and sat beside thr blonde, "It's alright if i date her? No hard feelings?"

"me? None! you can count on that" he pats dan's shoulder."Me and Blair, were decades ago. We're just friends now... and it's about time you and her date, our relationships just circling us, you. serena. chuck. blair. me."

"Yeah I think so too. So One down. Many to go" dan uttered.

"It's not me you should worry about, there's chuck, jenny who your current girlfriend exiled and serena, the love of your life"

"Yeah, I know. This is going to be tough!" he declared. "And I don't know if I should call her my girlfriend, we just started dating"

"hey when your dating blair, remove the idea of her being the manipulative bitch that she is" Nate adviced. "Because when we're still dating, she's different, she wanted romance dan, that's what she needed the most on her whirlwind life, she's been to enough drama with chuck and the prince, it's time she gets a real fairytale"

"Got it man!" he hugged nate "thanks for everything. got to go!"

He walked out and dialed blair's number but he was just answered by a voicemail.

"hey, still in colombia? I told nate about us, and his fine with it. I'm on my way to tell my dad, and I really want to have dinner with you" he left a message and went straight to the van der woodsen penthouse.

In Colombia, Blair was just on her way out of the dean's office when she looked at her phone and saw dan's voicemail message, She smiled in excitement about dinner but when she remembered that she was about to have lunch with serena, she shivered.

She reached the restaurant after 20 minutes and serena was already there.

"B!" she shouted and wave from the side table.

Blair walked to her and sat infront of her. "did you order?" she asked the blonde who nods and replied

"I ordered you're favorite alfredo pasta and tuna croissant"

"You know me very well S" she told her. Underneath the table she texted dan, I'm with S, wish me luck! and sent.

The whole time they were eating they talked about serena's job and dan's book movie adaption.

After lunch she asked serena to walk with her on Central Park. They sat on the bench amd looked at the people passing by; Blair pulled up all her courage and started

"I'm dating someone!"

"really? that's great, is it the french guy that gossip girl blast last fall?"

Blair remembered and shooked her head.

"Promise you'll not gonna hate me?" she asked the blonde.

"Hate you why?"

"Cause i'm dating dan" she uttered in speed,

"Dan? dan who?" the blonde sounded confused

"Humphrey!" blair shouted eyes closed afraid of the blondes reaction.

"Are you mad at me?" Serena asked. Blair opened her eyes and looked at her in confusion.

"Mad at you? Why?" she asked.

"You'll never date dan unless you want to get back at me!" the blonde pointed at her.

"What? No! Were dating because we want to, it got nothing to do with you!" blair shouted back.

"It has something to do with me! He's the love of my life B, you know that" serena pressed on her.

"I know that few years ago, but things change S. i like him." blair declared

"No you don't like him B, this is just the way of getting back at us. I know you better than you think that you won't date dan unless you're up to something"

Blair got hurt from her bestfriends statement, she stood up and pointed out before leaving

"I guess you don't know me at all since all you could think of is yourself. "

She walked away and called a cab, instead of going to her penthouse, she instructed the driver to bring her to brooklyn.

She knew that dan wouldn't be around for a while but she stayed waitin for him at his doorstep.

At the Van der Woodsen,

"Dad!" he called out. He saw Rufus on the kitchen counter drinking coffee.

"Hey son, how do i get the honor that you finally come by and visit your dad." he welcomed him in an embrace.

"I got to tell you something" dan announced.

"O-okay... What is it?" Rufus asked then sipped at his cup.

"I'm dating someone again" dan declared.

"Well, I don't get it why you're telling me" Rufus let on.

"It's blair"

Rufus smiled and hugged dan " It's about time" he told his son.

"About time?" dan asked. he sat on he chair next to his father.

"Well, you hated her from the first time you met, about a year ago you became friends who don't like to tell any one about it, then she became the star of your book" Rufus manage to explain. His eyes looking at his son.  
>"I knew you'll eventually like her, so I'm not shocked at all"<p>

"You okay with that, " dan asked. "I knew you don't like waldorfs much"

"As long as you're happy, I'm fine wih that" Dan pulled his father in a hug.

When Lily came, Dan bid his father goodbye and went straight to the loft. He was welcomed by a blair waldorf sleeping on the floor. He hurriedly went to her side and carried her slowly, making sure that she won't wake up.

But when he manage to lay her on his bed, her eyes slowly opened and greeted the brooklyn prince.

"Hey you're back. Did i doze off?" she asked gracefully. She sat up and fixed her hair with her hands then stood up and hugged dan. "I missed you" she declared.

"Everything alright?" he asked, he eyed her knowing somethings wrong. He pushed her back and looked straight in her eyes "What happened with serena?"

"Well... It's going to be fine, she just needed time to accept it," she sounded sadly. She sat on his bed looking down.

"I'm sorry about serena but nate and dad approved! so it's a great start" he pointed out. He wanted to makr her smile, he missed her smiles when they teased each other. He tickled her and she laughed endlessly until they both laid on the bed with dan on top of blair. They stared at eacb other, cheeks blushed, both shy at the sudden closeness.

Blair pushed him back and stood up immediately "I'm hungry!" she declared and avoided the sudden tense between them.

They went out and had dinner at the italian restaurant that dan loved. They ate, laughed and talked about dan's book. Blair declared that she wanted her character be portrait by Emma watson and dan should be portrayed by logan lerman. He laughed at her imaginations and kissed her as many times as he can while they eat and walked at the streets.

They ended up back at the loft after dinner making awkward moments between them, now that they are alone. Both knew that sexual tensions are rising and both can't resist the urge to kiss each other. Before dan could make a move, blair asked "Do you want to have sex?"

Dan shocked at the sudden question doesn't respond.

"I want our first time together to be something special" she declared.

Dan smiled at her, went near her and whispered; "I'll wait until you're ready again" She curled into him and he pulled her into a hug. He kissed her forehead and huggs her until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>p.s: I still don't want them to have sex yet but i promise i have something great in mind for that.<strong>

**next chap" Serena schemes up against the new couple. Will she succeed? **


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: Sorry for the delay. But here it is. i really thought about this **

* * *

><p>The skies are pouring heavy rains, thunder loudly banged his windows that made dan worry about blair. She is currently getting back from her last class at Colombia. He texted her <strong>WHERE ARE YOU?<strong>. Just as his message was sent, he heard a loud knock on his door and quickly opened it hoping it was blair. But schockingly, Serena stood in his doorstep, drenched by the rain.

"Can I come in?" She whimpered, cold by her wet clothes.

"Yes, sure come in, what happened to you?" he moved aside and made way for the blonde.

"Mom and I had a fight. It's about my dad. She explained knowing that family is the best topic to get dan's attention and as she saw him stare at her looking concerned, she knew she got him on the palm of her hands.

_**Gossip girl: Looks like a storms coming up Upper East siders, I'm not talking about the rain but more likely a blonde ready to go on war.**_

"Could i borrow your clothes? Mines pretty messed up." she told him. Going directly to his room and knowing it since she slept there so many times.

She opened his closet and saw his hard rock shirt, She grinned. She threw her blouse over the floor, removed her red lace bra and wore his favorite shirt. She then removed her pants and scattered it on the floor, making sure to make it looks like they tore each othere clothes before sex. She scanned the room, reminiscing the times she was there, lingering kisses from dan.

"Do you want coffee?" dan shouted from the kitchen.

"No." she answered him and saw that he got a message from blair.  
><strong>Be there in 5,<strong> B it says.

She smiled knowing her plans will be made sooner that she thought. She heard footsteps and looked at the door. Eyes widened, dan was shocked at he image of his ex- girlfriend in front of her wearing only his shirt nothing else. He looked away and went to his closet looking for any other clothes to offer his guest. He grabbed his sweatpants and gave it to serena without turning to her. He managed to turn around not on her direction but accidentally tripped on one of the boxes he had in his room. In his eyes he was slowly falling down, he closed his eyes and his body reached the floor. The blonde laughed at the sight of the crash, he laughed along side with her. Suddenly all he could remember, she was already crawling on top of him, kissing his neck. He forgot how good serena is when it comes to making out. Her hands slowly crawled inside his shirt, feeling his body then pulled the hem of his shirt upwards that causes him to remember that this is serena and not blair.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her removing her hands from his shirt.

"I know you still want me dan," she teased. "I can see the want in your eyes."

"Stop this serena!" he told her about to get up but the blonde pushed him to he floor and kissed him full on the mouth, he was about to push her away when shattered pieces of glass were heard just on the door of his room.

"." blair stumbled.

"Blair!" they both shouted. Dan sounded scared and alarmed while serena sounded excited.

"You're both disgusting!" she shouted at both of them then turned around and stormed out.

Dan pushed serena and ran after the brunette. His heart racing knowing that she misunderstood the scene she saw. He glanced left and right searching for her, ran every corner and he saw her walking like a zombie on the streets of brooklyn, drenched by the rain.

"Blair! Stop!" he shouted and she stopped from her tracks. Dan went in fronr of her and looked at her fcae, he never saw her, her face was blank. No happiness and no anger sketched.

"You misunderstood what you saw." he explained. Their bodies both drenched by the heavy rain.

"You're all the same" she uttered still not looking at him but to the road where cars keep passing by.

"What do you mean? please blair believe me, nothing happened." he pleaded putting his hands on her shoulder and forcing her to look at him.

Her face turned to his now full of anger and dan knew he just unleashed the lion sleeping inside of her;

"I thought you're over here, but I guess I'm wrong" she started.

"I'm over her! I swear!" he answered pleading for her to believe him.

"But who could ever resist the magic that serena has" she continued ignoring dan's pleas. "She's the it girl that every one loves while I'm the bitch that everyone hates"

"What are you talking about blair, Listen to me! listen to me!" he asked her worried of the sudden change on her.

"You of all people! I should have known. I shouldn't have fooled myself. You drooled over serena ever since you were born. Everybody is!" she shouted crying. She wiped her tears and glared at the man infront of her whom she thought was different. "newflash humphrey, I'm not her. I'm not blonde! I'm not tall! I'm not pretty like her!"

"I don't want you to be like her, I like you just the way you are" he defended hoping it will get to her senses.

"I'm not stupid humphrey!"

"Stop calling me humphrey blair please!" he pleaded again pulling her into a hug but pushed him and slapped him in the face.

"serena calls you dan and I'm not her. So I will call you whatever I want" she shouted.

"You're being childish blair, If you'll just stop being hard I could explain" he pleaded one more time.

"I've seen enough humphrey, we're done." she finished and with that she called the cab abd ignore every remaining pleas dan has got.

Dan stared at the tracks of blair's cab, feeling defeated he knew that he just lost blair.

_**Gossip girl: Spotted Queen B leaving the roads of brooklyn...looks like humphrey is once again our lonely bo**_y.

He went back to his loft and saw serena fully dressed by her previous clothes. He walked up to her and spilled;

"You planned this?"

"What?" she asked faking innocently.

"You planned to go here and crawl up to me, you knew blair was coming didn't you?" he pointed out glaring at the blonde infront of him.

"Your the love of my life dan, You know that" she defended.

"No serena, I'm not! You keep on telling that but I'm not" he answered her furious. "I'm just someone you kept at bay in case you lose all your boys"

"that was harsh" she told him now teary.

"You deserve that and you know it's true. I thought you were my friend by I'm wrong. Between you and blair, I always thought that you're the good one, but you're worst that her." he told her. "Atleast what happened to us, we didn't planned it. we never meant to hurt you, but you... you of all people intentionally hurted us. " dan finished. "I'm done with you. Leave me the hell alone!"

He stormed out of the loft and left her staring the tracks he left behind.

_**Gossip girl: Be careful what you wish for S you mmight actually get it...**_

Serena's phone rang and she saw a message from an unknown number, when it opened her eyed widened in shock and jaws dropped.

_**Gossip girl: and You might just lost the people you could have an alliance with on this upcoming war.**_

Frustrated by the previous event, Dan kept calling blair but only got through her voicemail. When he went to the penthouse, he was welcomed by dorota insisting that he leave blair alone.

With nowhere to go, lonely boy went to the archibald-bass apartment and saw nate sitting on his couch reading another one of his female magazines.

"Hey!" dan greeted him.

"Woah! Never thought you'd be here, blair finally allowed you to have our boys night out?" he asked the boy already sitting next to him.

"We broke up." dan spilled causing nate stunned.

"Okay that was fast" he replied. "You dated her 2 weeks ago right?"

"Yes, the best two weeks of my life" dan replied defeated not knowing what else to do.

"What happened?" nate asked curiously.

"Serena happened!"

"You got me there confused." he straighten his back looking interested on the said reason.

"Serena went to the loft, intentionally crawled on me and blair saw it" he explained. "She was so furious and don't listen to my explanations"

"That's so likely her" nate defended the brunette heir talking about. "She was cheated too many times before so i guess I understand her reaction"

"But why won't she listen to me?" dan asked sounding pissed.

"Because she's blair. Chuck cheated on her through your sister, and I cheated on her with serena and we all know when Serena is the subject, blair's sensitive" nate explained.

"But she forgave you both" dan defended himself.

"We all know that you loved serena almost all your life, blair witnessed it above all" nate answered. "She's scared"

"I know. But she's beautiful in her own way"'dan defended. "When did that start anyway? her becoming serena's shadow?" he asked.

"Six years ago." nate sounded as if he had something sensitive about it.

"What happened six years ago?" dan asked getting curious.

"no..nothing...nothing happened" nate babbled looking concerned. "Hey why don't you try to approach her one more time" nate suggested trying to avoid the former topic.

"Yeah! I think you're right" dan stood up and walked away from the blonde.

With all of what she saw at the humphrey's loft, blair knew exactly that what is happening is the same as what happened with her and nate, dan would choose serena over her no matter what happens. Slowly she opened her mouth and put her index finger inside, waiting for the sensation she never felt for years. She felt her stomach heating and all of a sudden she threw up every food she ate awhile ago. She never tried to do self-induce throw ups for years since chuck never let her feel that she was once serena's shadow. But with dan, she knew and witness how great his love is for serena. That he was once head over heels inlove with her, her body and her looks which blair cannot surpassed. She continously threw up every food she got in her body when a pair of leather black shoes appear on the floor next to her. She look up and saw an unexpected visitor.

"You're doing it again?" chuck asked her. he kneeled down beside her and stroked her back. "Why?"

"I don't know" she lied.

"I know you knew he answer" he replied. "Is this about my step sister?" he asked concerned.

Blair could only nod in approval, ashamed of what she just did.

"You promised us you'll never do this to yourself again" he preached. "you promised me!"

"I can't help it chuck. It's the only thing that helps me when I feel so irrevelant compared to her!" she shouted back at him. Her eyes teary, her left hand wiped her mouth and she slowly stood up with the help of chuck.

"Is humphrey apart of this?" he asked, and all she did was to nod.

Starting to get irritated, chuck push a strand of blair's hair behind her ears and spilled;

"You might not know it, but you're better than serena" he started and blair looked him in he eyes. They stared and he let on "I may not approve your relationship with the brooklyn boy but he's a good man. You've been to a dark relationship with me for so long and you've been to a relationship full of lies with the prince" he explained. "I guess you need an honest relationship full of romance that dan could give you"

"He loves serena more than me. I've seen it for the past few years" she defended.

"He may have once loved her, but that doesn't mean he still does" chuck defended his mortal enemy. He smiled as he saw blair smiling. "I missed that...your smiles"

"Why are you back bass?" she asked.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened a certain message. "This" he said after offering the phone to blair.

Seeing the message, blair's eyes widened in horror, tears sudden fell from her eyes.

".god." she uttered in a scared voice.

"We will find out who did this and they will pay!" chuck asure her. he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

She raised her arms and hugged him in return knowing that the only person she trust about this is chuck. She had saved her once and she knew he will not fail her this time. She closed her eyes remebered what happened six years ago.

So sure of what he should do, dan climbed the stairs of waldorf's penthouse. He saw that blair's door is opened and as he walked to it, he saw her on the arms of the man he she loved. He saw her opened her eyes and removed herself from he hug and stared at him.

"I came here to ask forgiveness" dan started clutching his heart unable to accept how much hurt he felt with the scene he just saw. "But i just felt how much pain you must have felt awhile ago, is this revenge?" he asked.

"No. i'm just here because of business" chuck defended blair.

"Business with hugging?" dan asked sarcastically still staring at ythe speechless brunette at he middle of them.

"Just go." blair uttered defeated, still weak from her vomit awhile ago.

Knowing he lost his chance again, dan turned back and left leaving both the people inside the room staring at blank door.

_**Gossip girl: What will you do Queen B? Follow your heart or stay and fight for your life.**_

"Why did you let him go?" chuck asked.

"If you received that message it just means one thing" she answered. She walked to her windows and stared at the buildings infront of her. "The horror that happened six years ago...it finally haunts us. And for all people, I don't want dan to be involved." she explained. "He was not there with us nor must he be this time" she finished firmly.

Chuck only nods in approval knowing that once again they will be on war. Not against each other but to an enemy they never knew how to defeat.

Serena stormed inside archibald apartment looking for her blonde friend. She saw him slicing wearing coat as if he was expecting her to come.

"I received a message" serena started.

"Me too!" nate answered her like he knew exactly what the other is talking about.

"Who would do this?" she asked scared.

"I don't know. but I'm going to blair's to know if she's alright." he told her. "If we received that message, and maybe she also did and it will affect her more than us."

"I know" serena babbled not knowing what to do. ashamed of what she just did awhile ago. "But she hates me"

"Yeah." nate answered. "l've heard about that. But more than you like it or not what is in that message involved us four and we have to fight against it."

Serena just nodded and followed the trail of her friend to the waldorf's penthouse.

They reached the penthouse in no time. They aboard the elevator and reached the waldorf's surprised by the presence of their other friend chuck.

"You're back?" serena asked chuck in confusion.

"I received a message" chuck answered pitch blank.

"We did too" nate replied. He hugged his bestfriend who was gone for a long time. "Who would this will be the reason that will make you come back" he teased.

"What should we do?" asked serena staring at blair who was just sitting, hands on her lap still staring at the image on chuck's phone. All three of them glanced at her knowing how hard it is for her to remember what happened six years ago. Chuck sat beside her and stroked her back as a sign of comfort.

"We will find whoever sent those" he assured. "We will bring them down!"

Blair smiled at him and looked at the other two fixing her eyes on serena.

"we were not supposedly involve in this" serena defended. "You were just the one who should be" she pointed at blair.

"Stop it S! We are all involve in this. We all made a huge part on that event." chuck defended blair.

"No! She's just the one to blame!" serena shouted again. "I shouldn't be involve in this mess"

"You're being such a bitch serena!" nate shouted at her. all eyes now fixed to nate who unlikely always takes serenas side except today."blair has always rescued you from your mess, first with georgina and the guy you killed then with juliet and your father. Don't you feel ashamed of yourself?" nate finished.

Serena realize her wrongdoings, bowed her head unable to answer.

"Stop being a bitch and help us since you are the sole reason and the start of it all why that happened" chuck pointed out at her.

"Let's just keep you both on truce just until we solve this one" nate suggested. Serena was about to talk but blair interrupted her

"Sounds fine" blair said firmly still has hate on her tone.

_**Gossip girl: With these four teaming up one more time, I say world war three is coming it's way. Beware Upper East Siders, Blood will definitely spill on this one.**_

Dan definitely losing his mind that his foot sends him to serena's cousin for help. She was the only one who notices that he wants blair waldorf before he even realizes it.

"Hey" he greeted dull.

"What are you doing here dan?" ivy asked. Confused by the sudden appearance of the brooklyn prince

"i don't know. I just need someone to talk to" he replied scanning her workplace.

"About what?"

"Blair and I broke up and I just saw her in the arms of chuck" he explained.

"Did you ask why?" she replied

"He was there on business"'he answered. "But for heavens sake they were hugging."'he shouted "I knew how much blair and chuck loved each other... they freakin die for each other!"

"You're jealous? But didn't you said you just broke up?" ivy asked sounding confused by the timeline.

"We are." dan sounded defeated. "we broke up even before I even prove how much she mean to me"

"So you feel it's unfair that she gave chuck a chance and you don't" ivy finally concluded.

"Yes!" he honestly spilled. " Over and over she would forgive him but i just wanted her to trust me too"

"I think there's more in the picture dan, you better find it out first before you completely trust her" ivy spilled looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"They grew up in the Upper East Side remember? They grew up with lies unlike us who grew up from the outside" ivy explained. "Don't trust easily and don't think they could trust you that easily" she finished.

"You're making no sense" dan told her. "I should just go" he ended and left her office. Once there is no vision of dan anywhere, Ivy dialed a number and reported;

"He's back. And they are surely alarmed by the message"

"Good. They will all pay." the voice threatened.

_**Gossip girl: All people have secrets, all of us lies but what differs is the reason behind every move we make. It may be for protection...**_

Blair looking at the image on the phone and started "I'm ready to fight back" she finished looking at chuck who felt relieved that their ace player is back on track.

_**Gossip girl: Or for revenge.**_

Diana turning off her phone and fixed her eyes on the wall across her. she grabbed her dart arrows and straigthly shot it against the board on the wall who has an image on the center, Bart Bass.

**next chapter: what is the secret hidden for six years. Find out next chapter**


End file.
